


Midnight Whisperings

by Dork_Gently



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, M/M, insecure Cecil, my poor unfortunate soul, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dork_Gently/pseuds/Dork_Gently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cecil is a very insecure cinnamon bun and needs constant reassurement I don't know why I wrote this I'm so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Whisperings

“Carlos?”  
Cecil’s voice rang through the dark room. It was night, it was almost always night. The moon shone through the curtains and a low scream could be heard somewhere in the distance. The two lay in bed, cuddling. They pretended to sleep, though they knew they never would.  
“Yeah, sweetheart?”  
At these words, Cecil clutched Carlos, holding him closer.  
“Please, just promise me you’ll never leave me.”  
Carlos had been back for a few weeks but things still didn't feel... right. Cecil still worried he would forever be second in Carlos' life, second in everyone's life. He feared he would forever be.. irrelevant.  
Cecil’s voice cracked, and he felt a single tear roll down his face.  
Carlos smiled, somewhat sadly.  
“I promise you, Ceece, I’m not going anywhere.”  
He stroked Cecil’s hair slightly as he burried his face into his chest.  
“I love you.”  
The words came out as a whisper, but somehow they were so powerful, and yet so desperate.  
“I love you too, Babe”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this!! I know its quite short but I'm trying to ease myself back into writing!! I hope you enjoyed this, and any feedback would be appreciated!!


End file.
